


Сложное лицо

by Hrenougolnik, Lili_T_h



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_T_h/pseuds/Lili_T_h





	Сложное лицо

Роджерс горит – и энтузиазмом, и лицом.

Прикусывает пухлую нижнюю губу и шуршит карандашом по бумаге. Шурх-шурх. И смотрит так, что Брока до самого затылка пробирает, а внутри все сводит страшной, полузабытой дрожью.

Пальцы у него неприлично нежные для солдата – Брок завидует карандашу, так осторожно тот его держит.

Мечется глазами туда-сюда.

Он редко бывает таким. Брока ведет от этой открытости. На миссиях Кэп – сама серьезность и холодность, будто только из ледника вынули и никак не оттает, ни единой лишней эмоции. Тут же по его лицу пляшут неясные тени. Брок откровенно любуется – когда еще выпадет шанс вот так, безнаказанно, пялиться на гордость нации?

Тем более потом приедет Зимний, и к Роджерсу на расстояние пушечного выстрела не подойдешь.

Брок уже и сам не знает, зачем напросился. Получится ли вытеснить одним своим портретом (который, к тому же, не выходит, если судить по смурному лицу Кэпа) всю ту компанию, чьи наброски он видит регулярно, сдавая отчеты. Барнс, немного Романовой, Уилсона…

Роджерс тянет к нему руку и мягко, едва касаясь пальцами, ведет по щеке, вырывая из раздумий. Будто в полузабытье, потом, впрочем, отдергивает, смутившись еще больше, и бормочет:

– У тебя сложное лицо.

Брок фыркает, едва сдерживая улыбку, и чувствует себя идиотом. Следит внимательно за изучающе-скромным взглядом Роджерса и не знает, что делать.

Роджерс быстро возвращается к альбому.

Мечется глазами туда-сюда. Шурх-шурх.

Броку хочется выбить чертов альбом из его рук и вцепиться в этот проклятый рот. Вгрызться так, чтобы было больно и хорошо разом.

Глаза у Роджерса серо-голубые, цепкие, вблизи совершенно другие, но, несмотря на кажущийся холод, смотрит тот с теплотой и, забывшись, опять тянется рукой, прослеживая линию скулы, морщинки у глаз.

– Каждый раз, когда рисую тебя, – говорит он, – хочется себе пальцы сломать. Вроде красиво, но что-то не то, в реальности лучше.

А потом складывает губы в ровную «о», понимая, что сболтнул лишнего.

Брок же трется о его так и не отдернутую руку как кот, сказать ничего не получается, будто кто-то вдарил под дых со всей силы и все слова застряли.

Только дрожь усиливается и сердце стучит страшно и суматошно.

Брок ловит губами ускользающие пальцы и чуть сжимает, глядя на пунцовеющие щеки Роджерса. Переспрашивает:

– Каждый раз?

Губы сами собой расползаются в улыбке, и Брок подается вперед.

Роджерс сперва дергается, но тут же обмякает, цепляется рукой за затылок. Альбом с шуршанием падает на пол, но Броку уже все равно. Он тянет Роджерса на себя, впечатываясь губами яростнее и крепче – чтоб уж наверняка.

У Роджерса податливый и мягкий рот, голову от него ведет не хуже, чем от хорошего виски. Теплом затапливает все тело, особенно когда тот сжимает мертвой хваткой плечи.

В процессе возни Брок оказывается у него на коленях. Серо-голубые глаза Роджерса смотрят с удивлением. И он стонет так, что у Брока поджимаются пальцы на ногах, и он просто вжимается в его пах своим – практически бессознательно. Чувствуя себя обдолбавшимся подростком и дурея от вседозволенности.

– Боже, – шепчет Роджерс и в одно мгновение подминает его под себя.

Диван узкий, Роджерс горячий и тяжелый, но это самая желанная тяжесть.

– Хочу тебя, – говорит Брок, подавая бедрами вперед, – ну же, давай!

Роджерс вдруг по-мальчишески открыто улыбается и лижет его шею: широко, влажно, до дрожи во всем теле. Брок почти рычит. Цепляет руками идеальную задницу и мнет ее, пробирается ниже, к ширинке, и кое-как выуживает капитанское достоинство из штанов. Роджерс дышит загнанно, тяжело, и глаза совсем шальные. Он протяжно стонет, когда Брок ведет рукой вверх-вниз.

Всхлипывает потерянно и в несколько движений стягивает с Брока штаны.

После пьяно улыбается, сжимая их члены вместе и притираясь ближе. Брок весь – сплошной оголенный нерв, и от ощущения горячего, крепкого члена, от мыслей, что это на него, на Брока, так стоит, его трясет под Роджерсом лихорадочно, как от удара током.

Сил остается только на то, чтобы хрипло стонать и подавать бедрами навстречу.

Движения, древние как сам мир, творят с ним что-то нереальное. У Брока перед глазами полыхают сверхновые, удовольствие, острое и пульсирующее, прямиком из паха, охватывает все тело, и Брока выгибает навстречу Роджерсу.

Пальцы цепляются за крепкую задницу, пока его выкручивает и выламывает всепоглощающим кайфом, он слышит, как тихо над ухом рычит Роджерс, и на несколько блаженных мгновений проваливается в небытие.

Слишком хорошо.

Даже на старом кабинетном диване, продавленном сотней гостей.

Хорошо до дурной улыбки, особенно когда свалившийся – иначе и не скажешь – с него Роджерс тянется за влажными салфетками и вытирает его с такой нежностью на лице, что Броку между ребер становится до того хорошо, что даже немного больно и самую малость страшно.

– И все-таки, Кэп, – говорит он.

– Стив, – улыбается Роджерс.

– И все-таки, Стив, – Брок послушен, как никогда, и никак не может перестать улыбаться, – каждый раз?

Роджерс зависает со сложным лицом, будто решая очень непростую задачу, потом все же встает, едва подтянув штаны, выуживает из стола стопку листов и раскладывает их на столе.

Броку приходится подняться. Влажную кожу неприятно холодит, а от Кэпа – от Стива – веет таким теплом, что он сам не понимает, как прижимается к крепкой спине, выглядывая сбоку.

И ржет.

Ржет так, что сводит мышцы живота, и он оседает на стул прямо под удивленным взглядом Стива: на капитанском столе красивым веером лежат штук сто портретов.

Его, Брока, портретов.


End file.
